One Night
by VampireApple
Summary: Three days after his wedding to Anna and Yoh is still a virgin. HaoxYohxAnna, smut and BSDM themes.


Yoh finished cleaning the dishes. He put them away, made sure all the doors were closed, the windows were closed. He did not bother locking them because he and Anna did not have to worry about human intruders. He made sure all his evening chores were done. He went to his room- no, it was his and Anna's room now. He took off his shirt, necklace and headphones before he joined Anna.

She was sitting on the couch, her legs curled beside her. On the floor in front of her was his pillow. Normally he would sit on it. Anna would play with his hair as she watched her soaps. He would doze off. Tonight was different. Tonight he knelt in front of her, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in her lap. Anna put one arm on his back. Her other hand burrowed in his hair, stroking him.

Tonight was three days after their wedding. Yoh was both still technically a virgin. This did not bother Yoh. He had always taken Anna's lead in that area. He did not mind that Anna had strict rules about what he was allowed to do. The rules for herself were a little less strict. He did not mind that either. Anna had really nice hands.

He was not certain how much time had passed, but there had been two commercial breaks. Just being with Anne was relaxing. The day had not been stressful, but more emotionally wearing. He did not know why Anna had done nothing different after their wedding. He would not question her, would not express doubts, worries, or concerns. He was pretty sure she knew he had them. Normally she would be annoyed that he did not come to her, with his thoughts. Yoh was certain she knew what a muddle he was in, but she was choosing to ignore it. He was not certain what to make of that.

A door opened. Yoh tensed. Anna kept him in place. A person entered the house and walked to them. He wondered who it was. Anna was not alarmed, so he relaxed. The person was right behind him now. No one spoke. Anna did not take her attention off the television. Yoh drifted off, barely aware of his surroundings. A distant part of him noted when Anna turned off the television.

"Good evening Anna."

Yoh come awake instantly.

"Hao."

Yoh tried to get up. Anna kept him down. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Anna." That whisper held betrayal and fear.

She cupped his jaw in both her hands. "Do you trust me?"

Hao knelt behind him.

"Yoh." Anna's demand was sharp, but not harsh.

"Yes. I trust you Anna." Hands ghosted down his back. He lunged forward, causing Anna to grunt.

Anna rearranged herself so Yoh was between her legs and his head was buried in her neck. "Yoh, you are going to listen to me. Right now."

She waited for him to acknowledge her. When he did, she continued. "You are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen to Hao. Everything will be okay."

"Anna, I don't… Anna."

"Just listen and obey us, Yoh."

"Anna, do you think we should gag him?" Hao asked.

"I don't think it would help."

"Hm." He put his hands on his brother's hips. "We're all a little over dressed. Anna?"

Anna pushed Yoh backwards. He resisted her. Hao took his shoulder and pulled him against him. Yoh went stiffly. His brother wrapped his arms around him, holding him against his naked chest. Yoh watched as Anna removed her scarf and necklace. She removed her dress, tossing it across the room. She was left clad in her bra and garters.

Yoh swallowed. His body was reacting, blood rushing. Hao shifted behind him. He realized his brother was aroused as well. Anna knelt before him. She kissed him, forcing his mouth open. He instinctively moved towards her. Hao held him back.

"You are not to move," Hao told him. Yoh whined in the back of his throat. "Anna, unzip his pants." Hao started to nibble his neck.

Without her moth leaving his, Anna teased her hands down his sternum. His pants were too tight. He had a brief thought that he might get pinched, but knew Anna would not let him get hurt. She played with him, stroking him, massaging him. He tried to arch up. Hao would not let him. He bit his neck hard. Yoh groaned and his hips thrust forward.

Anna removed her mouth from his. She looked into his glazed eyes. Both were breathing heavy. One of her hands gripped him at the base and the others went to his balls. She brought her mouth down to cock. Her tongue swirled around his head. Hao took firm hold of his hair and yanked his head around. His brother kissed him, hard and deep. His mouth was different than Anna's; not as soft, and he was much more aggressive. Yoh liked it. He did not know what to think of it. Moments later, he was not thinking at all.

Heat filled his veins and pooled low in his belly.

"You're not allowed yet," Hao growled. Yoh whimpered.

Anna sucked on him harder. Her fingers moved from his balls, back towards his anus. He tried to buck away. Neither let him. She fingered his rim, pushing inward shallowly. The dry invasion hurt, but made him hotter. He wanted to relieve the pressure, give into it. Hao's hand moved from his chest to grip his neck.

It was not a chokehold, exactly. It heightened everything he was feeling. Yoh felt like he was losing his sanity. He held on by a thread.

"Let go," Hao moved back and licked Yoh's lips. After fighting for so long, he was not sure how to let go. He felt Anna's teeth graze him. He fell to pieces. His mind scattered. He did not think he would ever some together again.

The pulsing of his cock ebbed and the raging in his blood slowed. He realized Anna was straddling him and stroking his face. His brother had both arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why? I don't…" He could not understand why this had happened. Anna was his wife, Hao was his twin. Hao wanted to kill them, right? Why was he here, why this had happened? He started to struggle in earnest, wanted away.

"Yoh." He stilled at Anna's voice. He could not help it. He had been obeying her since they were children.

Hao picked him up. Yoh let himself be carried docilely into the bed room. Anna stripped off his pants, then her rid herself of own underwear. Hao joined them on the bed after shedding his pants. They curled around him, Anna at his back and Hao at his front.

"You are me, so you belong to me. Anna also belongs to me," Hao said after minutes of silence.

Anna grunted, but did not disagree with the statement.

"I don't understand," Yoh said.

"You will soon," Hao promised.

Yoh decided not to think on it and fell asleep. In the moments before sleep he thought that he felt complete, that a missing part had been found.

A/N: The reason Yoh didn't fight when Hao first came is because he was in sub-space. Anna had been working him and conditioning him so that he would go there every evening. Because he was there he didn't question or fight Hao's being there.

I've always adored the thought of Yoh being submissive to both Anna and Hao, with Anna also being submissive to Hao. Just a little snap-shot of what could have been. And if anyone knows of any other fics along this vein, please feel to tell me in a review or private message! Thank you!


End file.
